


First Kiss

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, First Kiss, MTF Draco Malfoy, MTF Ron Weasley, Other, Sapphic Stockings 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: They've been dancing around each other for a while, until Draco finally makes the first move. Starring girl!Ron and girl!Draco.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Drawn for Sapphic Stockings 2017.


End file.
